The City Is At War
by noir-obscure
Summary: Almost a year since Team Urameshi disbanded, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei are called once again to face a new frontier: America.
1. Chapter 1

The City Is At War: Prologue The City Is At War: Prologue

The incoming transmission signal sounded, flashing a bright blue light on the often-ignored communications board of Prince Koenma's desk. Previously submerged under a stack of fallen papers, the young ruler panted and cursed under his breath before slamming his hand on the communications board. The screen in front of him flickered on, causing a brief moment of static before the picture became clearer. On the opposing screen, older man than Koenma appearance-wise with shaggy, straight silver hair and barely conscious looking gold eyes flashed a witty grin.

"Still doing paperwork, huh Koenma?" the man asked in a joking ton.

"Still being an ass, huh Riu?" Koenma retorted back," look if you're contacting me to chat and get coffee, try some other time."

The silver-haired man, now known as Riu, folded his hands on top of his lap," first, I hate coffee. And second, I'm asking for a request."

The underworld Prince raised an eyebrow," my father's General asking for assistance? This is something; alright, report your request."

A serious expression crossed Riu's face, making Koenma swallow the lump in his throat and get suddenly nervous.

"I'm requesting a back-up team for my recent mission," he said finally.

Koenma gave him a skeptical look," Back-up? What, sending a death god—"

"Goddess," Riu interrupted, correcting Koenma.

"A death _goddess_ isn't enough?" the prince asked irritably.

"You know their laws as well as I do. Besides, she mostly takes care of Hina," Riu replied, looking away for a moment.

Koenma looked down at his desk and quietly asked," How… how is she?"

Looking back up towards the screen again, Riu sighed," she's… improving. Walking, using as much Reiki as she can," he fell silent again for a moment.

"And you know that's not the only reason she refuses to fight," Koenma said; Riu didn't respond verbally but simply nodded.

Breaking the silence between then, Koenma spoke up.

"I would gladly send for reinforcements for your mission but its not that simple. Your squad is the only Spirit Detective Force left."

"What? That's insane! Just last year we had one other squad!" Riu shouted, his gold eyes flashing.

"That team disbanded last year, General. Asking them back on the force would be pointless," Koenma answered as calmly as he could.

Riu sat back in his chair and glared at him for a moment or two.

"I don't care who you get, just send someone, anyone, over here," he growled.

The screen went blank, following a large amount of static; the office fell silent again. Koenma pressed his thumb and forefinger against the bridge of his nose and sighed angrily. He pressed another button on the communications board and hesitated for a moment.

"Botan, here," the cheery voice answered on the other end.

Making up his mind, Koenma responded," Botan, find Yusuke and the others. Its an emergency."


	2. Chapter 2

The City Is At War: Chapter 1 The City Is At War: Chapter 1

Leaning against the railing of his apartment balcony, a now 17-years-old Yusuke Urameshi watched as a group of students hurried their way to school. Since he left for the Makai three years ago, Yusuke never bothered finishing junior high or even applying for high school. He did, however, get a job by working for Keiko's parents at the ramen shop, so he always had something to occupy his time. He had even grown out of fighting the usual punks on the street; after all the fighting and training he'd gone through, Yusuke just figured enough was enough. One year into retirement as a Spirit Detective, Yusuke was starting to feel normal again.

The former Detective did keep in touch with his old teammates even after their group disbanded. Kuwabara, now a junior in high school, visited him at work and at home to play the occasional video game or two. Kurama had finished high school with flying colors, but surprisingly enough he didn't go to college. He began working for his stepfather at his company instead; either way, his mother was proud of him. No one had heard from Hiei since Yusuke returned to Nigenkai. Most everyone figured he stayed behind and remained as Mukuro's right-hand man and advisor. Yusuke visited Genkai every now and then, but she was preoccupied with training new students.

But of course, Yusuke had stayed close to Keiko. It's a bit hard to ignore a girl after a homecoming like that. She was excelling in school and would most likely graduate top of the class much like Kurama had. Yusuke didn't see much of her on the weekdays, she was normally running a student counsel meeting or organizing school functions or giving out food to orphans. Anything that would look good on a college resume.

Glancing up at the clear blue sky, Yusuke noticed a familiar speck flying around. As the speck grew bigger, a mass of blue hair and pink clothing came into focus. This wasn't the first time Yusuke had seen Botan; she normally was around when someone died and cheerily took their souls to Reikai. Though today was different in the schedule of the ferry girl. Instead of making her usual round to the city, Botan lowered herself and her oar in front of Yusuke's balcony, greeting him with a big smile.

"Long time, no see Yusuke," she said.

Yusuke grinned," I'm pretty sure I'm not dead again, why the visit?"

"I know this seems out of the blue. Mind if I come in?" Botan asked, her voice drifting from happy to serious.

Without a word, Yusuke unlocked his front door while Botan jumped onto the balcony and hurried inside.

Making herself at home, Botan patiently waited for Yusuke to shut the door.

"Koenma has a special favor to ask you," she said, as if the nervous excitement was going to explode out of her body.

Yusuke's head perked up," what kind of favor would that be?"

Botan cleared her throat," he received a message from another Detective—"

"What?" Yusuke interrupted," another Detective?!"

"May I finish?" Botan growled, sensing Yusuke's surprise and anger.

"You never told me Reikai had other Detectives," he mumbled.

"Well we didn't see the point until now," Botan snapped back," he and his team need your help."

Yusuke crossed his arms across his chest and glared for a moment," is that the favor?"

"Yes, we received the call early this morning," Botan replied, a little less frustrated now.

The former Detective scoffed," sorry. Not interested."

Surprised, Botan rushed to her feet," what do you mean 'not interested'? Riu needs your help!"

"If this Riu guy needs so much help than why are you asking a retired Detective? Aren't there any others?" Yusuke asked, his voice rising again.

"No there aren't! And that's not the point!"

"Than what is!?"

Botan drew back, her eyes drooping slow low they made her look like a sad child; Yusuke knew that face too well. It was a moment or so before she spoke again. When she finally did, her voice was softer.

"One of his teammates, a half demon like you, she's dying."

Yusuke didn't let any expression cross his face; he instead waited for her to continue.

"She's contracted what Reikai intelligence now calls 'The Makai Virus.' It only affects those with half-breed blood and it is extremely rare. We knew, in her case, that it would happen eventually just not this soon… especially at a time like this."

Sighing, Yusuke had lessened his temper," what is their mission?"

Botan continued," a powerful water demon has been hunting down half demons and even his own kind. Riu and his team have been constantly trying to defeat him, but their sick teammate is the only one who knows how, and she won't budge. What Koenma is asking is for you and the others to go to America to assist them and aide with Hina, that's the sick one, as much as you can."

Yusuke kept his skeptic expression, trying to decide in his head what to do and what not to do.

"Yusuke please," she was begging him now," she'll die soon and many others will t—"

He held up his hand, silencing the now hysteric Botan. He rubbed his forehead and thought again for a moment.

"How do you plan to get the others to help us?" Yusuke asked, his mind was made up.

The giant smile appeared back on Botan's face as she tossed her arms around Yusuke's neck.

"Oh Yusuke! I knew you'd help!"

The detective smiled; maybe his normal life would have to wait again.


	3. Chapter 3

Yusuke's eye twitched as Botan emerged from the other room wearing her usual disguise: the standard issued girl's uniform back at Sarayashi Junior High.

"Do you really have to wear that? People are going to suspect something," he stated, yanking his apartment key off the hook near the door.

Botan pouted," Would you rather I wear that giant pink kimono and draw attention to myself?"

After thinking it through, the detective sighed and opened the door; it was his way of agreeing with her.

Following him down the stairs to the ground floor, Botan, annoyed with the Detective's silence, asked," So… who are we going to try to recruit back first?"

"Probably Kuwabara," Yusuke answered," He's the easiest of the three to join things."

"What about Hiei?" she asked, almost interested in what his response back would be.

The Detective scowled," What about Hiei? He wouldn't want to save Hinata or the rest of the human race if given the chance. I wasn't going to bother."

The ferrygirl sighed and mumbled something under her breath; Yusuke didn't hear her or just decided to ignore her.

A few minutes and some quick news about Spirit World, the two arrived at Kuwabara's residence. Yusuke pounded on the door using the full force of his fist until Kuwabara answered the door.

"Knock that off! We gotta doorbell ya k—" a now 17-year-old Kazuma Kuwabara shouted then shushed himself.

Yusuke smirked," Sup?"

"Gah! Urameshi? What are you doing here ya punk?" Kuwabara asked, a surprised expression flashed on his face.

"We need to talk," he answered, walking past Kuwabara, who now noticed Botan was present as well.

While his friend made tea, Yusuke explained a shorter version of what Botan had said before. Clutching his cup, Kuwabara glanced up at the detective," How long does she have?" he asked, obviously talking about Hinata.

"At the rate she's going now, she has less than two months," Botan answered, knowing that Yusuke would wonder the same.

Without taking even a minute to think it over, the young psychic quickly agreed. His teammate seemed startled," Really? You're sure about this Kuwabara?"

"Why not Urameshi? Lives are on the line, this Noa guy could make his way here and, hell, could start killing humans," Kuwabara answered, a big grin on his face.

Botan was relieved," Well one down, one to go," she sighed.

Yusuke nodded," Anyone have any idea where Kurama would be?"

"I dunno, maybe at work right now," Kuwabara answered, drinking the last bit of his tea.

"And that is…?"

"I was getting to that Urameshi!" Kuwabara hollered, shaking his fish," its somewhere around our old junior high."

The orange haired boy lead the way out of the door with Yusuke rolling his eyes at him and Botan giggling silently.

More than a block away from Sarayashi, the trio entered Kurama's office building. It was small, one story sat about the ground floor and few people were working today. Yusuke prayed that Kurama was one of the few. The detective walked up to the front desk where a young lady, who looked no older than him, glanced up from her computer.

"Can I help you?" she asked, returning her gaze back to the computer screen.

"Uh, yes. I'm looking for Ku—I mean Shuichi Minamino," Yusuke answered.

The girl opened a new window on her computer and scrolled through a long list of names.

"Do you have a meeting with Mr. Minamino?" she asked, looking at Yusuke now.

"A meeting?! I have to arrange meetings to see my friends now!" he shouted, his anger boiling," this is an emergency!"

"I'm sorry sir, but it's the rules!"

"Well your rules suck!"

The door behind the receptionist's desk opened, letting out a calm voice.

"Hotaru, what's going on?" an 18-year-old Kurama emerged from behind the door. His emerald eyes scanned the room until his eyes locked with Yusuke's.

"Kurama, do you know these people?" the receptionist, Hotaru, asked.

"Wait—did you just call him Kura—" Kuwabara started.

"Its alright Hotaru, they're friends of mine," Kurama said, stopping Kuwabara from finishing his sentence.

He swung open the door again," Please come in."

The three hurried into his office; the moment the door swung shut, Kuwabara retired his question.

"Did she just call you Kurama?"

The red head chuckled," I'll explain that later, but first off, what brings the three of you here?"

Yusuke looked at Botan, his way of saying 'you tell him.' After giving another, more condensed version of the mission, Kurama remained silent for a minute.

"And we're the only ones left to do this?" he asked; Yusuke nodded.

The fox turned to Botan," Do you have any other information about Riu's team? Reikai files, anything?" he asked.

Botan held up one finger as she dug through the silver briefcase she was holding. Making a small "ah-ha" sound, she handed Kurama five vanilla envelopes. Carefully reading through each file, he made quiet remarks to himself. Kurama opened up the final file; his eyes shone, Yusuke could tell he had some crafty plan in the works.

He handed the first four files back to Botan," I'll help with Utake as much as I can. I can't guarantee I'll be able to cure her, but a less painful death than what the Makai Virus is famous four would be a step up."

"Well then, guess that's everyone," Yusuke said, stretching out his arm.

Kurama raised an eyebrow" Hiei won't be joining us?"

Yusuke gave him a look," Do you think he'll want to?"

"He may," the fox answered, holding up the fifth vanilla envelope.

Kurama spoke to the receptionist from before for a few minutes whil the others waited outside.

"So what do you think he's gonna do?" Kuwabara asked, in a whisper to Botan.

"Don't know, I don't remember putting the files in any specific order," she answered.

A moment later, Kurama exited the office building.

"Do you even know if Hiei is actually here?" Yusuke asked, still skeptical about the whole thing. Kurama only smiled.


End file.
